Hillville
Hillville is the pleasant map where all Owls begin their stay at Remnant Knights. The general level for this area is between 1-10 and this map includes the Owl School. General Information Guild Agent on Duty: D Pilots: '''Alicia, Silvette '''Nurses: '''Beatrice, Rilly '''Shopkeepers: '''School Store, Elaine '''Mecher: '''Melanie '''Weapon- / Armorsmith: '''Dr. Chow '''Chef: '''Cook '''Teachers: '''Headmaster, AJ (PE), Barry (Music) '''Mailbox?: 2 Synergen Refueler?: 2 Fruit available: Momo Fruit Mining Stones: '''Marble Gemstone Dungeons Haunted House The first dungeon that new Knights will experience at level 6, and pretty simple to solo with an easy quest line. If you can't solo it, then you've done something wrong. Required level: 1-60. Underground Office The 3rd Grade Promotion examination centre. Rush to the control room while putting out deadly fires and killing Skalari to eliminate the System Bugs in the console room! Upon completion, the player will be promoted to Grade 3. Subterranean Cave The 4th Grade Promotion location. Protect an Engineering Student as he rushes to fix the controllers to prevent a possible catastrophe! Upon completion, the player will be promoted to Grade 4. The Camp Skalari have been threatening the Camp and have held several knights hostage - even the knight who went to rescue them is trapped! Rush to free them and make sure to escort all of them to safety through hoards of Skalari! Even if one person dies, it's an F! Upon completion, the player will be promoted to Grade 5. NPCs: *(PE Teacher) '''AJ *'Annie' *'Alexander' *(Pilot) Alicia *(Music Teacher) Barry *(Nurse) Beatrice *'Carissa' *'Chaz' *(Dr.) Chow *'Chelsea' *'Christopher' *'Cleaner' *(Fisherman) Cletus *'Cook '(Hillville) *'Cook '(Owl School) *(Guild Agent) D''' *'''Daniel *'Dorm Director' *(Sheriff) Earp *(Shopkeeper) Elaine *'Grace' *'Halloween Boy' *(Carpenter)' Haywood' *'Headmaster' *(Student Guard) Jenna *'Joanna' *'Jordie' *(Student Leader) Kane *(Student Council Member) Kevin *'Khan' *(Auction Manager) Kim *'Kurt' *'Lauren' (the Vet) *'Laurens' *(Professor) Lemerande *'Leo' *'Louis' *'Malcom' *(Mecher)' Melanie' *(Magic) Michael *'Mrs. Potts' *'President of the Women's Society' *(Hospital Director) Randy *'Rare Weapon/Armor Store' *(Social Vendor) Reed *(Nurse) Rilly *'Sally' *'School Director' *'School Store' *(Pilot) Silvette *'Test Site Manager' *(Garbage Man) Tony *'Victor' *'Voltar' Quests: *'1st semester of 1st grade' *'2nd grade promotion gift' *'3rd Grade Test Preparation '(Dungeon: Underground Office) (Level: 30+) *'3rd Grade Promotion Test '(Dungeon Quest: Underground Office) (R if fail) (Level: 30+) *'3rd Grade Promotion Test Re-try' (If failed 3rd Grade Promotion Test) (R if repeated fail) (Level: 30+) *'4th Grade Test Preparation '(Dungeon: Subterannean Cave) (Level: 40+) *'4th Grade Promotion Test '(Dungeon Quest: Subterannean Cave) (R if fail) (Level: 40+) *'4th Grade Promotion Test Re-try' (If failed 4th Grade Promotion Test) (R if repeated fail) (Level: 40+) *'5th Grade Test Preparation' (Dungeon: Abandoned Camp) (Level: 50+) *'5th Grade Promotion Test '(Dungeon Quest: Abandoned Camp) (R if fail) (Level: 50+) *'5th Grade Promotion Test Re-try '(If failed 5th Grade Promotion Test) (R if repeated fail) (Level: 50+) *'Cape of Specter' *'Catch Red Fish' *'Child Experiment 1' *'Child Experiment 2' *'Choosing a Class' *'Collecting Broken Parts' *'Confirm the promotion to 2nd Grade '(If successfully completed 2nd grade promotion gift) *'Confirm the promotion to 3rd grade '(If successfully completed 3rd Grade Promotion Test) *'Confirm the promotion to 4th grade' (If successfully completed 4th Grade Promotion Test) *'Confirm the promotion to 5th grade '(If successfully completed 5th Grade Promotion Test) *'Courage Test' *'The Cure - part 1' *'The Cure - part 2' *'The Cure - part 3' *'Cursed Child' *'Eliminate Angry Daisy' *'Eliminate Choco Cuvit' *'Eliminate Gingerbread Man!' *'Eliminate Gingerbread Man!' *'Eliminate Mad Herb' *'Eliminate Meep' *'Eliminate Poison Shroom' *'Eliminate Specter!' *'Eliminate Thief Bunny!' *'Eliminate Trash Sprite!' *'Eliminate Wild Dog' *'Find Leo' *'Find Messy Chocolat'e *'Find the criminal' *'Finding more ground mana' *'Finding Test material' *'First cook lesson' *'Fisherman Cletus' *'Guild Agent D' *'Headmaster's request' *'Help Student Council Member Kevin' *'Hospital Director Randy' *'How to move' *'How to use Revival Marble' *'Knight Test' *'Knight Test 1' *'Knight Test 2 '(Dungeon Quest: Haunted House) ® (Level: 5-15) *'Knight Test 3' *'Learning weapon control' *'Making potion 1' *'Meet Garbage Man Tony' *'Meet Jordy' *'Meet Rare Weapon/Armor Store' *'Meet Sheriff Earp' *'Meet Sally' *'Meet Voltar' *'Missing colleague' *'Off to battle' *'Please check the Trashcan' *'Present for Beginners' *'Running out of materials...' *'Save the Camp' *'Scrap Iron collection' *'Shortage of Materials' *'Spirit hunter Kurt' *'Suspicious person' *'Sweet material' *'Taking it step by step' *'Traitor from inside' *'Treatments' Tutorial Quests *'Create a bank account' *'Introducing the Dormitory' *'Let's Use the Dormitory' *'Register Student ID' *'A companion for the road '(James Isle) ® = Repeatable Category:Locations